1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement including an integrated circuit that can be externally tested.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the case of integrated circuits (ICs), electrical measurements are made after the manufacturing process in order to test the circuits. The high degree of complexity makes it necessary to measure not only the output signals of the entire circuit but also the signals of individual internal functional groups of a circuit. In the development phase, additional internal contact surfaces, so-called measuring pads which are assigned to the individual circuit blocks, are integrated for this purpose. Function checks can be performed at these measuring pads provided that the integrated circuits are not yet enclosed in a casing. In the case of the finished integrated circuits, some of the measuring pads are linked to external bond pads for the purpose of checking the correct function, and also in order to measure the signals to be tested at additional output pins even in the assembled state. Both the additional measuring pads within the integrated circuits as well as the additional pins on the finished IC require an additional area which, in the case of miniaturization, increases as a percentage of the whole.
Examples for the previous method are provided by known integrated circuits (IC), such as the U2548 and U2521 from the ATMEL Germany GmbH company, for example. In these cases, a part of the measuring pads present within the integrated circuit was linked to additional measuring pads in order to test signals of individual circuit functions.
Another method working according to the previous state-of-the-art is known from the publication EP 0535776 B1. A test mode is activated at an additional input pin by an available signal and by means of an internal logic in order to thus apply selected signals, which are to be tested, of individual circuit units of the integrated circuit at the additional input pins of the integrated circuit.
The disadvantage of the known methods according to the state of the art is that the areas needed for the function checks occupy a substantial part of the total area of the circuit, particularly in the case of small, but highly integrated circuits, in which the area is divided between the measuring pads within the circuit and the additional pins which are needed for the external measurement of the signals. Because of the large part of the total chip area, this gives rise to a substantial proportion of the total cost of a circuit. This has a negative effect on profitability, particularly in the case of small circuits which are manufactured in large numbers.